1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel thermoplastic resin composition comprising a blend of thermoplastic polymer with a graft copolymer which is produced by graft polymerizing specific amounts of at least one vinyl monomer onto a compound rubbery polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermoplastic polymers, including resins rigid at normal temperature, rubbers or elastomers exhibiting rubber elasticity at normal temperature, and polymers exhibiting properties intermediate between those of the above two types, are used extensively. In addition, various polymer compositions have been proposed up to now for the purpose of improving properties, especially impact resistance, of the above thermoplastic polymers. For example, it is known that thermoplastic polymers are blended with diene polymers or with acrylic polymers. Some of these blends are successful in the improvement of impact resistance.
According to such prior art, however, other properties are sacrified or the impact resistance cannot be improved sufficiently.
In consequence, it is still demanded today to improve the impact resistance more effectively.